


In Shadow [Collab]

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Closeted Character, DADT Repeal, Dark, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a part of Jack that he never wanted Daniel to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Shadow [Collab]

Edited by Darcy & Holdt  
  


Fandom: _Stargate SG-1_  


Pairing: _Jack/Daniel (Relationship Study, dark)_  


Warnings: flashes, angst  


Summary: There's a part of Jack that he never wanted Daniel to know.

Music by Delain

 

  
[Streaming here](http://holdt.webs.com/apps/videos/videos/show/15115829-in-shadow-collab-)

 

Password: hidden

[In Shadow by Darcy & Holdt](http://vimeo.com/41672100) from [Holdt](http://vimeo.com/holdtvids) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

 

[High-Res Download Here](http://bit.ly/vcyF2I)


End file.
